Williams Street Wiki:Article Layout Guide
Article Layout Guide Howdy! At the wiki, we enjoy maintaining a level of consistency. Before you start an article about a certain thing, make sure it follows the same layout as other articles in the same category. This layout is subject to change. Make sure recent articles made by you feature the current layout standards. If you have suggestions to improve the layout, please post in the discussion page about it. If you want to create an article about something that belongs to a subject that doesn't have a layout guide, please come up with one you think would work very well. Then edit it into the discussion page of this article. Use the following code (without any spaces) to do so. < /pre> It will be voted on by the community, if it is loved by the majority we'll go ahead and add it in here. The layouts are as follows. Please take away any parts of the layout that aren't relevant to your article. For All Articles Every Article should have an image to the right, featuring the subject of the article. For that code, use this at the start of an entry. The article should beging with an overview of the subject matter. After that, use the below code guides. Images spruce up an article. Upload and include images in the article. Make sure the images go in relevant sections. Make sure images alternate from being on the right to being on the left to give the article a more attractive appearance. The code for putting an image on the left is : The code for putting an image on the right is : If the image is too big for the section, you can change the "200px" into "100px" to decrease it's size. If you have trouble inserting images, styling text, indenting, or linking, be sure to read the editing tips located to the left of the edit screen. To make redirects, create a page where the title is the phrase you would like to redirect to an existing page. The article's contents should be the following code : #REDIRECT NAME OF PAGE YOU WANT TO REDIRECT TO Television Series History Behind the Scenes Include info on how they make the show here. Cast and Crew Characters (Character name here):Description here. Episode Mechanics Intro Outro Episodes Should include short description of the seasons and when they aired. Episodes of a series can be lengthy and guides for them can take up lots of article space. So please make a separate article for episode lists. Spinoffs Spinoff here Media Releases Media Releases should have their own in-depth articles, make sure to link to the main article even if it has not yet been written. DVDs (And/Or Bluray) Soundtracks Video Games Merchandise Reception Critical Community Trivia External Links Category:Put the series name hereCategory:Television Series Episodes History Plot in some series, this may be renamed "Sketches" In Adult Swim Video Reception Ratings Critical Community Trivia External Links Category:(series name)Category:Episodes Characters History Put the evolution of the character's design here. Also include inspiration for the character if it's been known. Background The character's fictional past. Personality and Traits Powers and Abilities Use this if they have any special abilities or powers. In The series Place season number here Place season appearances here, and then describe them in an overview. If they've appeared in a spinoff movie or Games, have In Movie and In Games If they're the main character of two series, have : In Series 1 Seasons here In series 2 Seasons here On other WS Series Include references to them made in other WS shows, or what other WS series they've cameod in. Merchandise For if there is any merchandise of the character. For isntance : Action Figures or figurines. Trivia External Links Category:Place what series they belong to hereCategory:Characters DVDs, UMDS, or Bluray History Packaging Design Menus Episodes Special Features Easter Eggs Trivia External Links Category:(Put Show Name Here)Category:DVDsCategory:Television Series (Or Movies) Actors, singers, or Celebrities Background Personal Life Non-WS career What they work on and are known for outside of WS and as. Involvement with Williams Street Put characters they play, Songs they've contributed to, or albums they're featured on here, along with descriptions and such. External Links Category: (place relevant categories here Category:Williams Street Wiki Category:Featured Articles